Luis Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez Childhood Luis is of Dominican descent, raised at Soundview South Bronx. in New York City, his mother is Adriana Yanira Lopez, his brother Ernesto Lopez and his sister Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. His father was a U.S. Marine who abandoned them while they were young. He was raised by his mother, who also had a notable role in the upbringing of Luis' childhood (and current) best friends, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. He also grew up with Oscar Gomez andAlonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez and Willy Valerio, older kids by three years, ushered most of the neighborhood kids into drug dealing. During a drug war, Henrique mentions that Luis used to rap while Henrique "laid down" the beat. Henrique claims that Luis was a poor rapper because people used to laugh at him when he would rap. He was also scrawnier in those years, as Armando and Henrique recall. During school a teacher had apparently been making fun of Luis'sister, and in retaliation Luis broke the teacher's arm. Henrique at one point reflects on the time the three of them had stolen liqour from Principal Fischer's office, and claims that detention in their school was almost as bad as prison. When Luis was 17, in 2006, he went to juvenile hall for two years because he shot and injured a teacher who felt up his sister. Armando and Henrique remember spending the summer of 2006 with Luis, meaning it happened during their next school year. Curiously, this does not appear on his criminal record. Not long after his release in 2008, he had been arrested again for Grand Theft Auto. This likely coincides with him taking the blame for a crime committed by Armando and Henrique (neither of whom were caught) and going to prison. During this stint, also two years, he went from being very skinny to being quite muscular. He got his physique by body-building to help against fighting off inmates to keep himself from getting raped or killed. His brother and sister, however, both left New York City and started stable lives, married, with children and homes in different small-town suburbs, with little to no interaction with their mother. As a result, she relies on Luis to give her money. Luis got in police trouble a third time in 2009, for Assault, but avoided prison. This likely coincides with Luis being arrested alongside Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio - the NYPD goes on for years thinking Luis is still closely connected to them, while in fact this was one of their last times together. College In 2010 Columbia University reached out to luis lopez because he scored an amazon 2347 Out Of 2400 on his SAT test, due to the fact that luis have been in jail count less times alot of university reject the idea but not dean James Valentini. Dean Valentini help luis receive an education of law. luis graded top of his class and enter the nba draft to live on with his dream 2010 Freshmen: Ppg: 24.4 Apg: 6.3 2011 Sophmore: Ppg: 22.6 Apg: 5.2 2012 Junior: Ppg: 20.3 Apg: 7.9 2013 Senior: Ppg: 22.8 Apg: 9.2 Awards (2010) Confrence Freshmen of the year, (2010) Confence Champions, (2010) Confence Player Of the Year (2010) Confence Leader In Points, (2010) (2013) Confence Player in Assist